


Doom

by Olicityrules



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Death, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityrules/pseuds/Olicityrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's life is pretty good he's fighting crime, with his team, he's in love with Felicity and in a great relationship with her.<br/>that is until a mysterious women call Dr Fate turns up wanting to kill Felicity. that future depends on it<br/>Oliver must fight to save her, until he is faced with the biggest decision he's ever had.<br/>Can he change the future and save Felicity, or will he loose her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys its been a while, but i am back!!  
> I hope you enjoy this there are going to be lots of twist and turns, and some very dramatic moments, that (i hope) will have you in tears.  
> and there is a bit of a surprise ending.  
> I got this idea when i saw Oliver and Barry at somebody's (hopefully not Felicity's) grave. and my twisted mind started thinking and a conversation between Oliver and Felicity formed in my head, and from that conversation this story formed.

Chapter one

 

Oliver Queen looked at Felicity Smoke, she was bent over the keypad typing away, he tilted his head slightly to the side to get a better view of her ass, he loved her ass, especially when they were in bed, it was firm and just enough of a handful, he liked to grab it and squeeze just as he was about to cu-.

“Porno much” Thea said snapping him out of his dirty thought.

He suddenly wished he wasn’t in his Green Arrow outfit as suddenly it felt really tight around his crutch area.

“Hur” he swallowed his embarrassment that he had been caught, thinking dirty. “I wasn’t. . . that’s not. . . “

“Please I have seen that lust filled look before, you were having dirty thought about your girlfriend”  Thea said smugly.

“Thea keep your voice down” he hissed at her.

Thea rolled her eyes then she turned her attention to Felicity “You’re a lucky man she has a nice ass!”

“Thea!” Oliver said embarrassed.

“What?” she shrugged her shoulders “I’m a girl but that doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes, and that girl has an ass I would die for”

Oliver wasn’t sure how he felt about his sister lusting after his girlfriend, it was weird, he really didn’t know what to say to Thea.

“Just call me really good!” Felicity turned around then and looked at the siblings. A smile lit up her face. She spun back around to the computer.

“I just bet she is!” Thea mumbled next to Oliver so only he could here.

“Thea” he said in a low rumble of warning.

Thea started to laugh, which annoyed Oliver, he loved Felicity, and he didn’t like it when people mocked their relationship.

He walked over to Felicity and placed a hand at the small of her back.

“You’re really good” he kissed the top of Felicity’s head.

“Okay we have all established that Felicity is good, but at what exactly?” Thea said coming to stand next to them. Folding her arms across her chest.

“I found him” she said.

“Found who?” he said pulling her into his arms because he just couldn’t be without her warmth for another minute.

“Dark, I have found Damien Dark” she announced.

That got Oliver attention. “Felicity have I told you lately that you are amazing” he said.

At that moment Diggle and Laurel entered the lair, dressed in their hero outfits.

“The Bad guys have been apprehended by Star P.D” Diggle announced.

“Thanks to us” Laurel said.

“We have even more good news Felicity has found Dark” Oliver announced to the two as they also came to stand around her and her computer.

“She is about to tell us how my girl genius has found him” Oliver said smiling at her.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a Sudden flash of light behind them erupted and then a force knocked them backwards to the ground.

Oliver shock his head and then instantly looked for Felicity she was laid on the floor next to him, he glasses were gone and her eyes were closed. Worry laced him then.

“Felicity” he said as he crawled over to her, she groaned and open her eyes “You alright?”

“I think so what happened?” she asked looking around bewildered.

“Not sure” he said helping her off the floor. And handing her, her glasses that he found on the floor.

He looked around just in time to see everyone else getting up, Thea had a gash on her head and Diggle had a split lip, but other than that everyone seemed to be alright  he was thankful.

“What just happened?” Diggle asked standing up.

“I think that’s what happened” Felicity said.

Everyone turned in the direction that Felicity was staring.

A girl stood their she wore a gold helmet and a gold cape.

For a moment everyone stared at the new person and the new girl stared right back, no one moving all in shock, apart from the girl who Oliver felt was sizing everyone up.

Her gaze fell on Felicity and stayed there, Oliver went on alert.

She pointed at Felicity.

“By the Members of the Justice League, I sentence Felicity Smoak to death” she announced in a booming voice.

“What? Me? What did I do?” Felicity asked, as Oliver stepped in front of her, ready to protect.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea all stepped in front of Felicity.

The girl didn’t move, “Felicity Smoak must die, protecting her will be futile, I am Dr Fate you cannot stop me” the booming voice warned.

Oliver lifted his bow and shot an arrow, she stepped to the side and the arrow flew passed her.

“I am Dr Fate and you cannot stop me”

Diggle, and Laurel ran towards her ready to fight.

Dr. Fate waved his hand in their direction and they went flying through the air and hit the wall.

Thea shot an arrow Dr Fate held up her hand in a stop sign, the arrow stopped mid-air and floated there, she dropped her hand and the arrow fell to the floor.

Oliver stayed in front of Felicity, she was the one in danger, and there was no way that he was ever going to leave her side until she was safe.

Dr Fate attention was on Thea.

Dr Fate lifted her hand upwards and Thea lifted up off the floor, and the she did a pushing motion and Thea flew back wards until she hit the wall with a thud.

She turned her attention back to Oliver and Felicity, and started to walk forward, Oliver started moving backwards with Felicity at his back.

Diggle lunged at her from behind she struggled but managed to throw him off, she turned then as Laurel was attacking.

She dogged Laurel punches with ease.

Oliver saw his opportunity he rushed forward and placed an arrow at the back of her head.

“Do not move” Oliver said.

Dr Fate stopped moving and turned around to face Oliver, Oliver didn’t move, the arrow didn’t waver. Still pointed at Dr Fate head.

Diggle, Laurel and Thea circled Dr Fate.

Dr Fate looked at Oliver, “do you think that you can stop me? Felicity will die”

“Your never get close enough” he said looking Dr Fate in the eye.

“Excuse me,” Felicity said taken a small step forward. “I’d like to know why you want me dead?”

“That’s a good question” Oliver said not taken his eyes from Dr Fate.

“ _You need to show him_ ” whispered the voice in her head.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Dr Fate reached out and grabbed Oliver’s arm.

“Oliver!”  Felicity screamed as they both disappeared.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

One minute Oliver was stood in his new lair the next everything spun, and the next thing he knew he was outside. In a strange place a place he didn’t recognize or know.

Oliver’s heart pounded in his chest, Oliver had no idea where he was or what had just happened, but is training kicked in, and once again he raised his bow and arrow at Dr Fate head.

“Where am I, what the hell is going on here?” Oliver demanded.

“I do not want to hurt you Oliver” Dr Fate said very calmly.

“Like Hell” Oliver swung at him with his fist.

Dr Fate side stepped the attack easily. Causing Oliver to fall to the floor.

Dr Fate turned to him then the voice this time was less vocal “you will not hurt me,” Dr Fate sounded so certain. “I am your only way home”

Oliver thought about that for a moment, Dr Fate was the only way he could get back to Felicity, and beside wasn’t it best if he could find out everything he could, information was the key here, he needed to go along with this so he could find a way of helping Felicity.

He stood up “Where is this place?” Oliver asked more calmly then he actually felt.

“You do not recognize your city?”  Dr Fate turned to Oliver and asked . “Although it is no longer called Star City, it is now Doom central”

Oliver looked around, building had been knocked down, cars were abandoned on the road, most were destroyed, the roads were gone, There were fires everywhere, his city was decimated.

“What happened here?” he asked.

“ _Tell him. . . him. . . him. . .him_ ” Nabu’s eerie voice whispered.

“The Doom is what happened” Dr Fate started to walk off leaving Oliver with no choice but to follow.

He had no idea what The Doom was, but from what he had seen The Doom wasn’t good, and he still wasn’t sure what this had to do with Felicity. The only thing he know at this point was that he was going to find out. “Will you tell me what’s going on here?”

“I have brought you twenty-two years into the future, to show you”

“Show me what?” his stomach churned with anticipation and not in a good way.

“The devastation your girlfriend has caused”

Oliver stared at him for a moment mouth open at that statement “I can’t believe that Felicity could do any of this, she just hasn’t got it in her, she’s the purest person I knew, she hasn’t got a mean bone in her body” Oliver reasoned

“ _Show him what she has done. . . done. . . done. . . done_ ” Nabu whispered.

Dr Fate stopped, and nodded ahead of them.

Oliver’s gaze follower the direction and his eyes fell upon him.

Oliver frowned.

“This is Doom Square” Dr Fate said.

“And who is that?” Oliver asked of the guy that was chained one arm to each post either side of him, he was on his knees his head bowed.

Dr Fate stared at ahead  “he goes by many names, on his planet they call him Kell-El, I know him as Clark Kent, and the world knows him as Superman”

“His planet?”

“He come from a planet called Krypton, he strong and can fly, he shoots lasers from his eyes, and can hear for miles away, he is faster than a speeding bullet, but it’s his heart that is outstanding, he is the most honourable, caring  man I know, and now he is chained like a dog. The chains he wears are Kryptonite, it is lethal to him, they are slowly killing him,”

“Why would they do that to him?”

“They chain him as an example, to show what left of the Justice League and the world that even the greatest amongst us, cannot withstand The Doom, that The Doom is all powerful”

“What is The Doom?” he asked more confused than ever “I thought you said that Felicity was responsible for this”

“She is.  She created The Doom” she walked towards Superman.

Oliver followed behind. Mulling over Dr Fates words.

“We have to help him” Oliver said.

“You cannot unbind him Oliver, if you do an army of machine will be upon his in mere minutes, we are playing with fire just by being here”

They reached Superman, and Dr Fate kneeled down in front of him.

He was ghostly white, he looked fragile unlike the man that the world had known as their saviour.

Superman looked up then “Sta-“ he stared but Dr Fate cut him off.

“Rest my friend” Dr Fate said gently.

“What did you do?” he asked his vice weak.

 “What I had to” was the reply.

“Green Arrow you let her do this?” he looked up at Oliver.

Oliver decided it look like a great effort on his part.

“This is the Green Arrow from the past, he has no say in what I do” a gently hand cupped Superman’s cheek. “The Green Arrow that you know died”

“The Green Arrow is dead? Lois, what about Lois?” he asked urgently.

“I am sorry my friend Lois was killed shortly after you were taken,” Dr Fate broke the news.

Tears formed in Superman’s eye and he swallowed.

“Batman? Green Lantern? Wonderwomen?” he asked he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“They all die trying to rescue you” The Fate told him.

“And the Oracle, what of her fate?” his eyes still closed as if he was in pain.

“I do not know, last I heard she was with Martian Manhunter, but that was sometime passed, Nabu will not tell me her fate, but soon it will be alright” The Fate reassured.

Oliver listen intently, having no idea of their conversation, it was as if they were talking in riddles

“What did you do?” there was a little more urgency in his voice now.

“What I had to, to stop The Doom”

He lifted a shaking hand and placed a palm against the cold helmet

“You know the consequences of what you have done?” he asked on a shaking breath. “The consequences of wearing Fate when he has not chosen you. . . .” he shook his head as if clearing his mind “Changing the past. . . “ his eyes drifted to Oliver. “If you kill her in the past it changes everything.”

Oliver had the feeling that he wasn’t talking about righting the destruction around them.

“My friend, either way my fate has been sealed, and I have accepted that” Dr Fate said Calmly.

“They are coming” Superman said then.

Dr Fate stood up “I felt them” turned to Oliver, “we must leave”

Dr Fate strode away from Superman, Oliver followed after.

“We can’t leave him there we have to help him”

Dr Fare continued to walk away, “We cannot help him, his fate has been sealed”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Oliver felt frustrated.

“Superman will be dead within this year, unless Felicity Smoke dies”

He grabbed her arm and spun her around frustrated with her.

“You do not wish for the women you love to die? Well I do not wish for the man I love to die” there was a glance towards Superman. “But Fate deems that one of them has to”

It was then that the flying round ball hovered in the air above them, they started to scan.

“Run!” Dr Fare shouted and took off Oliver followed behind.

“Scanning, Person of interest Oliver Jonas Queen, threat level seven, Dr Fate threat level ten, destroy with extreme predigest” one of the machine said.

The ball started to fire lasers at them, Oliver shot and arrow at one and it exploded.

Dr Fade spread his arm outwards and the machine flew backwards.

“We have to go” Dr Fate grabbed Oliver’s arm and they both disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone hope you enjoy

“Where are we?” Oliver asked, looking around.  
“The Great Battle,” The Fate said.  
A battle raged around them.  
People were using powers he had never seen before, could never dream of, and they were fighting machines, off all shapes and sizes, the problem was the from what Oliver could see was the Machines were winning.  
“They cannot see or hear you, we are merely here to observe.” Dr Fate took a step forward.  
Oliver watched as the battle raged around him, he couldn’t believe It, he had seen war, been a part of war, but this was something else.  
“Are you impressed with Felicity’s work?” Dr Fate asked.  
He shot a concerned look at Dr Fate “Felicity can’t be responsible for this, how could she be?”  
In the quest to stop Damien Dark Felicity create a computer program, she called it the Defence Operating Optimal Machine The Doom, an intelligent program, it was designed to see all threat and devise the best way of stopping the treat, and it was great for a time, when the Justice League was founded it became the operating system of the watch tower our headquarters, however, it started to grow and evolve, behind the seen so no one realised until it was too late, it started to bypass Felicity and the Justice league, and it evolved beyond its programming it started to see threat everywhere setting off missiles, and killing people. It raged out of control, to stop it Felicity created a device that allowed her mind to control the program, however, it didn’t work, it used the mind devise and got her to agree to join with it and it took her over and became The Doom, she is more machine then human now, she took over the world, thousands were killed”  
“I don’t believe that she is capable of this, I know her, I know she isn’t, she wouldn’t agree to this”  
“You still do not believe, even seeing this” Dr Fate swept a hand across the battle that was raging in front of them.  
“I will not believe it” Oliver said he knew in his heart his Felicity and he knew that she wasn’t capable of doing such atrocities.  
“This was called the great battle, the first time ever the good guys and the bad guy joined forces to stop the greater threat , Superman was taken, and a lot of others died, here on this very field” there was sadness in Dr Fate voice.  
“She did not do this” Oliver said stubbornly.  
“You still do not believe, perhaps then I should let you see with your own eyes” Dr Fate walked away from him across the battlefield.  
“Show him his death. Death. Death. Death”  
“Where are we going?” Oliver asked.  
Dr Fate stopped dead, and nodded in front of them.  
Dr Fate pointed in front of him a direction where a seen was playing out.

“Don’t do this, please let go, come home “ the girl was on her knees, tear falling down her face.  
She had a black eye and a gash down her neck that bleed. Her cloths were torn.  
She looked familiar with her blond hair and blue eyes, but Oliver couldn’t place where he had seen her before.   
The women stood in front of the girl and laughed , her back to Oliver.  
“Come home? Why would I want to do that? I will soon be ruler of the world, I do not want to come home” the voice sound familiar, but there was a metallic ring to it.   
“Then all hope is lost” the girl sounded sad.  
“Who is she?” Oliver asked feeling the pain of the girl for a reason he didn’t understand.  
“Her name was Starling” Dr Fate said.  
Oliver looked at him “Was?”  
“Tell him. Him. Him. Him” was whispered in her head.  
“Staring no longer exists, she was named after Starling City, before it was renamed and became Damien Dark playground, happier times” Dr Fate turned back to the seen playing out in front of them. “You should keep watching.”  
The women knelt in front of the girl, and placed a hand on the girls cheek.  
In what Oliver thought was a familiar gesture.   
“All hope is indeed lost” there was a smile in the women’s voice.  
She rose to her feet angry now “and so is your life”   
The girl looked her right in the eyes “If I have to die at your hands so be it, I am not afraid” and as she said this tear fell.  
The women outstretched her hand, right at the girls head.  
“No” came a scream.  
Everyone turned in the direction of the shout, to see Oliver running towards them, he shot a bow and arrow, and the women deflected it with her hand.  
It was a weird experience for Oliver to see himself in a situation that hadn’t even happened to him yet.  
Oliver’s cloths were torn, there was a wound on his arm that was seeping blood. He looked battered and war torn, he had also lost weight.  
Oliver Couldn’t believe how much he had changed, it was like staring into a lake, you recognize the person that stared back, but the image was distorted.  
It was then that’s Oliver saw the women’s face, Felicity, but it wasn’t his Felicity, her skin was pale to the point of beeing paper white, her glasses were gone and her eyes were yellow. And she had wires and tubes and circuit boards sticking out of her skin.  
Oliver stomach churned and he wanted to vomit.  
Felicity Smoak was a monster. His Felicity was a monster.  
It shocked him to his core, to see her like this.  
“Say goodbye Oliver” Felicity shouted across the battle field a smile on her face.  
She lifted her hand again at the girls head.  
“Don’t do this Felicity! Your regret it” Oliver shouted, speeding up.  
Felicity hand glowed yellow.  
Oliver watched the seen unfold before him, and he knew that no matter how fast his future self ran he wouldn’t make it in time to save the girl.  
And then a bright red streak appeared, and went between Felicity and Starling, just as the blast left Felicity’s hand.  
The streak stopped and seamed to push Felicity with such force she flew back through the air.  
“No!!!!” Starling Screamed.  
As Barry Allen fell to the floor a blast mark in the middle of his chest.  
“Barry” Starling Screamed crying as she crawled over to him.  
Oliver dropped to his knees, “are you okay?” he asked taking the girls crying face in his hands.  
She nodded at him, “But Barry” she said on a sob.  
Oliver watched in confusion he could see the love in his eyes for the girl, and the way he was touching her, could only mean that he cared about her deeply.  
Oliver couldn’t imagine a life with anyone else but Felicity, but it had so plainly happened, he had moved on, but he couldn’t fathom ever being with anyone else, he if had of falling for someone else, and that was the only conclusion he could come to, then there was truly no hope for Felicity.  
Starling placed a shaking hand over the bloody mark on Barry’s chest, trying to stop the blood, but it just seeped through her fingers.  
“It’s alright Barry were going to get you some help” she said sobbing.  
Oliver stayed quite next to her.  
“Were going to fix this. . . Oh God there is so much blood” she looked to Oliver a look of helplessness on her face. Tears falling freely now.  
Oliver looked down to Barry.  
“It’s okay Oliver” Barry said in a whisper.  
“Thank you Barry, I will never be able to repay you for saving her” Oliver said sincerely, tears in his eyes.  
“I should be the one thanking you, your influence made me the man I am” he gave a weak smile.  
“I need to get help” Starling said then panic evident in her voice. She went to get up, but Barry grabbed her hand.  
“There is nothing anyone can do Starling” Barry said. “Just stay with me, I do not want to die alone”  
“You will never be alone Barry,” Starling said crying.  
“Your Family, we would never leave you” Oliver said then.  
And then in that moment Barry Allen died, in the arms of Starling, and with Oliver crying next to him.  
A sob erupted from Starling, and she flung herself across Barry body crying, Oliver placed a hand on her back and then after a moment he pulled her into his arms, “she killed Barry” she sobbed into his chest.  
“And she will pay for this crime and all the others she has committed” he said his voice and angry edge.  
“He’s dead” she wailed into his chest.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, I promise you it will all be alright” he kissed her forehead.  
It was such a gentle gesture, that Oliver who was watching, felt his gut twisted almost painfully.  
Oliver watched intrigued there was intimacy between himself and this girl, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he touched Felicity in that way, to see him doing it to another women seamed wrong somehow.   
A shrill laugh erupted then.  
Oliver looked up from his embrace his moment of grief taken from him, Felicity was laughing.  
“I’ll kill you for this” Oliver vowed, clear anger lacing his voice.   
As Oliver and Dr Fate watched, Oliver couldn’t believe that he was capable of so much hatred towards Felicity, but then that wasn’t Felicity.  
“You have tried Oliver Queen and failed, you will never kill me, however there will come a day when I kill you and the Bitch” Felicity yellow gaze fell on Starling.  
“We must leave. Leave. Leave. Leave”   
“We have seen enough” Dr Fate said then.  
Dr Fate reached for Oliver and they both disappeared.


	4. DOOM

Oliver looked around, and blinked, he was back in the Arrow HQ, “Oliver” came Felicity's from behind him.  
He spun around to find Felicity the Felicity that he knew and love, he grabbed her in a bear hug. Relief flooding though him.  
“Oliver” came The Fates voice.  
Splashing cold water over Oliver's moment.   
“Where is everyone?” Oliver asked Felicity.  
“Out looking for you, you have been missing a week” she told him.  
That shocked Oliver, it had no where been that long.  
“Oliver” The Fate said in warning.  
Oliver sighed frustrated he turned “No!” he turned and pushed Felicity behind him”I will not let you do this”  
The Fate took a step forward, “you still do not get it, the fate of humanity lay upon her being dead,”  
“I will not let you do this, you will have to go though me first”  
“Then so be it”  
“Oliver” Felicity placed a hand on his arm, and then walked around him.  
“I wouldn't hurt anybody,” she said The Fate.  
“Felicity, you will hurt a lot of people” Fate told her.  
“How?”  
Fate was in front of her in a moment she touched her head with her hand, and Felicity screamed and collapsed to her knees.  
Oliver felt rage and ran at the Fate, he pushed her away.  
He stood in a stance ready to fight.  
“She has to die Oliver” The Fate said.  
“She's right” Felicity said on her knees she was crying.  
Oliver looked at Felicity frowning.  
“She's right” Felicity stood up on shaking legs “she showed me what was going to happen, and all realities, there is no way, that if I live, the world won't die, the only future were everyone live is the one where I am dead”  
“No, it's not an option”  
“It's the only option, I have tried every other way, exhausted every other avenue, and it all comes back to one thing Felicity Smoke must die, for the rest of us to survive” The Fate said.  
“I will not let you do this”  
“I was not intending to, you should be the one to end her life, the person that she trust and love must in this world, should be the one”  
“No do not ask me that” Oliver voice broke, “I can not loose her, I will take her away far away where there are no computers”  
“Oliver I have seen this future it dose not work, it may of delayed the inevitable for a few years, but ultimately we all end up still back on that battle field”  
Felicity place a hand to his check and turned him to face her, “Oliver, I saw me doing terrible thing, horrible thing to a man in blue with a cape, unimaginable things to a man in a bat suite, and Barry, poor Barry I killed him and I liked it, I do not want to be that person, the person responsible for so much evil, you have to do this, if I am going to die, I want it to be by your hands, please Oliver, do this one thing for me” tears was streaming down her face.  
“No I can't” Oliver was crying himself.  
“Oliver this has to be done, I felt her, there is nothing but Evil in her, I don't want to be that person, I don't want to hurt and kill all those people. I don't want to die, but Fate showed me there is no other option, and if I am going to die, don't let it be by a stranger, I wanted my death to be by someone that loves me, and will make it end quickly.”  
“If you can not do this, then I will,” the Fate said.  
“Don't let me down, please do this” Felicity pleaded.   
Oliver kissed her then, a need to be touching her overwhelming him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do this for her, it would rip his heart in two and kill his very soul, but he would do this for her.  
“Okay” he pulled her closer holding her in a tight hug.  
“But not here,” she said into his chest, “I don't want you to associate the good that you have done here, with my death, we need to go from here” Felicity said.  
“And so it shell it be done” The Fate said.  
Before they all disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Blinked, but he knew where he was right away. Lian-Yu. He turned to look at The Fate, a questioning look, The Fate didn't look at him as she said, “I brought you to Lian-Yu because, this is a bad place for you, you only have bad memories here, so what's one more? You associate this place with bad things”  
Oliver took Felicity's hand as they stood on the beach.  
“You know what to do Oliver” The Fate said.  
Oliver took his first step forward taking Felicity with him, they left The Fate stood there, and with every step he took, he felt sick to his stomach and his feet became heavier and heavier. It was like he was going to his own death, they walked in silence, deadly silent, they didn't need to say anything, there was nothing left to say.  
Oliver stopped in a clearing and turned to Felicity, tears falling, “your make it quick wont you?” she asked her bottom lip trembling.   
“It's okay I promise you that it will be over soon” she nodded tears falling,  
“I want you to know, that I love you. I think I always did, even before I ever meet you Oliver, But I knew that I loved you right from the moment you brought that laptop into my office” she cried.  
“I loved you to Felicity, you are my heart” Oliver pulled her to him in a hug.  
“I'm scared Oliver” she cried into his chest.  
“You don't need to be scared, it's all going to be alright” he reassured her, he needed to do this now, before he lost his bottle,and as he whispered reassurances in her ear, he pulled the knife he always kept strapped to his waist, and stabbed her hard in the heart, Felicity took a step back, shock written across her face, she looked down at the wound and then back to Oliver before falling to the floor, Oliver dropped to his knees and rocked her in his arms, but Felicity died before she even hit the floor, because Oliver Queen knew how to summit a fatal blow, quick and easy. He cried and cried as he held her in his arms, but the whole time she didn't move, as her body grew cold, he felt nothing but gut wrenching sadness and guilt, until it almost consumed his soul, and then he felt nothing for the only way he would ever cope with what he had done, was to shut down the emotions that he was feeling, become the emotionalist killer that he once was.   
He stood up, and carried her to the abandoned aeroplane he took a shovel and dug a grave, he place Felicity's in and buried her, and once he was done he he walked back to The Fate. With nothing in his heart but emptiness.


End file.
